


[Fan Comic] Little Cupid

by mizore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caretaker Stiles, Childcare Stiles, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Kid Fic, Little Cupid, Teacher Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek have a son. Little adorable son who can't stop talking about his caretaker, Stiles the batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan Comic] Little Cupid

[](http://imgur.com/OFoybT5) [](http://imgur.com/IgnllC3) [](http://imgur.com/NMOmrH9)

**Author's Note:**

> in my head, little Hale is Derek' nephew but he take care of the baby after Laura and her husband passed away in some accident (つд｀) i can't bring my self to think Derek' married with anyone except Stiles.
> 
> Poke me on [tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com), guys!


End file.
